


Gabriel Does Cancun Right (Then Does It Wrong by Falling In Love)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Lots of Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sex, Spring Break Sex, human!AU, spring break au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to do Cancun right, and that means hunting someone down for a fling and enjoying the fling to the fullest possible extent.  He does exactly that, but he ends up falling a lot harder than he expected.  That proves to be a problem when his vacation comes to an end and his fling, well, it's not a fling anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this was supposed to be a little side-fic to give me a break from writing Winds of Fate, ended up being over 10k. WHOOPS. 
> 
> Oh well, it's a cute and adorable little drabble that I had a ton of fun writing! Hope you like it too!

 

 

Gabriel stumbled into the next bar, watching the writhing mass of bodies, most of them lacking their clothing and laughed in delight, making his way towards the bartender and where she was handing out shots far more quickly than one should do with a group of drunken students.

 

He saw Ash for a brief moment, and waved, but he was swallowed by the crowd a moment later. Gabriel weaved his way towards the bar. He needed a drink. He needed lots of drinks. He was getting a late start on the day. He licked his lips and shoved his way between a few of the warm and slightly-sticky bodies that already smelled like sex.

 

Fuck, he loved Spring Break, especially in Cancun.

 

And this year, this year he was a senior and he was going to take advantage and live life to the absolute fullest. He was going to get drunk, get laid, in that order, and then he was going to do it all over again for the next four nights in a row. It was a perfect plan and fuck if anything was going to get in his way.

 

The music in the club died down to a tolerable level a few minutes later and Gabriel looked around, waving his hand to get the bartender's attention. She laughed at him and strode over. "I need a Screaming Orgasm please," Gabriel said, watching her laugh and nod.

 

He needed several of those, but first he needed his victim. The condoms he had stuffed in his wallet were burning a whole in his pocket and he needed to make sure they got their proper use in the very near future. He licked his lips and leaned back against the bar as someone else moved. He slid into a seat and surveyed the pickings.

 

There weren't too many single men floating around here yet, but the nice thing about spring break was that eventually someone was going to show up. And if they were drunk enough, he wasn't going to need to worry about them actually being attracted to him. That was one hell of a thing that came in handy when you were overweight due to a candy addiction.

 

Gabriel sat up in his chair when he finally caught sight of what was likely the best option for tonight. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry as the guy had to duck to get in the fucking doorway. Gabriel swallowed and took his drink, taking a long, fortifying sip before making his way through the crowd and towards the tall bastard.

 

It looked like he was here with a few friends, but that had never stopped Gabriel before. He was nothing if not a social butterfly and he was more than willing to prove it. He finished off his drink before he got to the group of friends and narrowed his eyes when he realized tall, dark and decidedly handsome was drunk, but not likely-to-puke drunk, which left him exactly where Gabriel wanted him.

 

Fuck, he hoped that the bastard was porportional. That was the only thing that could possibly be better. Gabriel licked his lips and suddenly the handsome jerk was staring at him. He froze, and shivered at how dark those hazel eyes suddenly got. It was like all of the air left the room and he was frozen as those eyes got closer and closer.

 

"Hi."

 

Gabriel shook himself out of his staring reverie (some people might consider that a tad rude, but he'd just realized that the bastard was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with nothing underneath it and that chest was BEGGING for something to be licked off of it), and smiled. "Hey! I was just coming over to talk to you."

 

Handsome blinked at him for a moment, looking confused and Gabriel wondered if the guy was far more drunk than he'd originally estimated. It wouldn't be the first time that he had been wrong about something like that, but fuck, he'd been hoping-

 

"You were? Wow, okay, guess we were both thinking the same thing. Can I buy you a drink?"

 

Gabriel opened his mouth and snapped it shut immediately after. Fucking hell, the bastard sounded SOBER. Oh god, he was so fucked if he was sober, there was no way that the guy would spend more than two minutes with him. "Sure, yeah, I'll never say no to more alcohol, though, I've go an idea."

 

Tall, dark and handsome raised one devastating eyebrow and Gabriel was smacked in the face with the realization that the bastard had fucking _dimples_. That wasn't fair. That just was not fucking fair. Who put dimples on a face and a body like that? That was like adding a 50% crit rate to an already overpowered super hero.

 

"Well, if we're going to get to know each other better, I'm Sam."

 

Gabriel took Sam's hand and definitely shivered nice and hard at how big that hand was compared to his. Jesus, he liked that a little bit too much. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Right, nice to meet you Sam. I'm Gabriel."

 

"Hey Gabriel," Sam said, tugging on the hand he still had ahold of. "So what's your idea?"

 

Gabriel absolutely did not appreciate the miles of smooth, golden skin that were only inches from him, and the way that Sam's shirt was hanging off him that was nearly impossible to ignore. He didn't. Instead, he forced his eyes up to meet hazel ones and grinned, bright and wide. "How do you feel about some body shots?"

 

Sam tilted his head back and laughed and Gabriel's mouth went dry again, watching the long, unblemished line of his neck appear and then disappear as Sam nodded eagerly. Gabriel adjusted his grip on Sam's hand and started to drag him back to the bar.

 

The bartender gave him a raised eyebrow and Gabriel waved towards Sam. "I wanna do body shots off of him, tequila. Can I?"

 

She gave him a skeptical, raised eyebrow. Gabriel grabbed his wallet and yanked out several large bills and pushed them across the bar. Sam said something behind him, but Gabriel ignored it in favor of her clearing off a section of the bar for her. He turned to Sam and smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, get up on the bar."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and obliged, letting his shirt fall open a little further. "Sure, why not."

 

Gabriel laughed and climbed up as well, planting his knees on either side of Sam's hips. He smirked, because there was a very lovely, red flush working it's way down Sam's neck. "You say that as though you'd done this before."

 

"Not," Sam swallowed. "Not quite like this. Haven't had them done off me. Done them off other people? Sure."

 

"Well, you are about to get one hell of an experience," Gabriel promised, taking the bottle of tequila that the bartender handed him. People were already starting to gather around him and Gabriel paused for a second before he got started. "Just to clarify, I am dragging you off to have my wicked way with you after this, right?"

 

Sam groaned, and Gabriel noticed that Sam's pants were absolutely starting to get a little tighter around the groin. He licked his lips.

 

"Yes, jesus, please," Sam said, stretching and putting his arms behind his head to help cushion it against the wood. "Do whatever you want to me, I swear, and I'll take you apart and make you scream afterward."

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his head to Sam's stomach, breathing in the scent of Sam's skin a moment later. "Fuck, don't tempt me, kiddo."

 

Sam snorted. "Definitely, definitely not a kid," he whispered, bucking his hips up. "But I do want you to get on with those shots."

 

"Your wish is my command," Gabriel said, taking one of the lemons from the small cup the bartender had offered it, rubbing it over Sam's abdomen. "Lemon first," he added, then sprinkled salt over the skin. "Now," Gabriel gave Sam a feral grin and watched him shiver.

 

"Now for the fun part."

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel poured the tequila into a shot glass and balanced it in his belly button. "Fucking hell," he whispered.

 

"We'll get there," Gabriel promised, leaning down to take the edge of the tequila shot into his mouth. The crowd suddenly went wild and Gabriel tipped his head back, taking down the burn of the liquor before dropping the glass, and then licking up the salt on Sam's stomach, watching as he shivered again. He smirked, watching as Sam's eyes went even darker than before. "Having fun there, Sam?"

 

Sam bucked his hips up a little bit and laughed. "I think you can tell exactly how much fun I am having."

 

Gabriel braced his hands on Sam's shoulders and leaned down and over his body. "You know how I'm going to have the most fun?"

 

Sam's breath caught under him and he shook his head. "No?"

 

"I'm going to have the most fun," Gabriel teased, running his hands down Sam's chest. "I am going to have the most fun sucking you down until all you can think about is my mouth and how hot it is. Then I am going to ride you until you can't remember your name."

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Gabriel grinned, dark and feral, grabbing the tequila and pouring it directly into Sam's collar bone. "That's the plan, there, Sammich."

 

He got a nice, loud moan from Sam as he sucked up the tequila from Sam's skin. Best tequila he had ever had, and he was going to be ruined forever for tequila after this. He would complain, but since Sam was the one who was going to ruin it, well, he would survive, without a doubt.

 

"Your mouth," Sam groaned, shoving his hips down and to the counter.

 

Gabriel licked his lips and then pressed a kiss to Sam's skin. "Where next," he mused, pulling back just enough before splashing some of the tequila down Sam's sternum, chasing the droplets with his tongue. He grinned as he heard Sam's next moan reverberate through his chest and repeated it, just so he could make sure that he didn't miss any of that delicious booze.

 

He was already starting to feel some of the alcohol, his mind getting fuzzy, but that might also be the arousal. Gabriel shifted his angle just enough so when Sam rocked his hips up, he was grinding against Gabriel's ass. He fought down a groan and tilted his head back. "Yes, dammit."

 

"I think we're done with the body shots boys," the bartender said, taking the bottle away from Gabriel. "I think you need to take it back to your hotel."

 

"I couldn't agree more," Gabriel said, climbing off of Sam with one last grind down against him. He grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him through the crowd and towards the door. He wanted Sam, wanted him every single way he could get him and fuck if he was going to let Sam stop to think long enough that he didn't want it to happen.

 

"Gabriel!" Sam said with a laugh. "Slow down, slow down!"

 

"Not a chance," Gabriel called, grinning over his shoulder at Sam. "Come on, I've got booze in my room that I can keep licking off of you and believe me I want to."

 

Another low moan sounded behind him and suddenly he was being yanked back against a broad, warm chest, and a fantastically hard dick was grinding into his ass. "Fuck," he whimpered.

 

"Not to quote you or anything," Sam purred into Gabriel's neck, his hands slowly teasing their way down Gabriel's chest. "But yes, we are going to get there. And I am going to enjoy watching you ride me," he promised.

 

Gabriel moaned again, because fuck, he could feel himself leaking precome through his boxers and it was going to be awkward to start hauling serious ass with a boner. He shuddered when Sam's hand (and fuck that kid's _HANDS_ ) closed over his erection and gave a slow squeeze.

 

"God, yeah," Sam panted, biting down on the column of Gabriel's neck. "Fuck, going to hear you scream for me."

 

Gabriel was pretty sure that he had lost all possible measure of control. Pretty damn positive. But fuck if he cared. He pulled himself away from Sam and turned to look at him. "I have a comfortable bed, no roommates, and booze in my room, now come on!"

 

He grabbed Sam's hand and started tugging him again, taking a brief second to adjust the boner in his shorts. Fuck if anyone saw them, when they saw the eye candy that he was dragging behind him, no one was going to think anything other than he was a lucky fucking bastard.

 

"Go ahead and talk dirty to me," Sam said with a laugh as soon as they were in the hotel. "A room with no roommates? Sounds like heaven. How'd you score that?"

 

Gabriel laughed and tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for the elevator. "Bluntly? By being fucking loaded and wanting to do Cancun right."

 

Sam grinned and leaned down, nipping and sucking Gabriel's neck again. "I'm not sure that there is a bad way to do Cancun," he teased.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Gabriel groaned and tilted his head to the side, tugging Sam into the elevator the second the doors opened. As soon as they closed, Sam was all over him, pinning him to the wall, kissing him hard and desperate, grinding against him. "Sam, god, yes."

 

"Fuck," Sam whispered as he pulled back from Gabriel's lips. "I don't think my name has ever sounded this fucking hot, but for some reason, whenever you say it..."

 

Gabriel laughed a little as they hit the top floor and he yanked Sam out of the elevator. "I'm about to scream it if you make good on that promise of yours, now come on."

 

Sam laughed as well, stumbling behind Gabriel.

 

Gabriel fumbled with the key to his room only for a moment, moaning against the heavy wood door when Sam pinned him to it again and started to grind against him again. "Fuck, Sam, I have a bed," he whined.

 

"This door is looking pretty fucking perfect to me. I bet you'd love that. Nothing more than me holding you up while I fuck into you," Sam growled against Gabriel's neck, sneaking his fingertips into the line of Gabriel's board shorts. "I want you naked, come on," he ordered.

 

Gabriel finally managed to get the door open and nearly fell in. He heard the door shut behind him, but he was too busy staring at Sam as he walked further into the room. He swallowed hard and watched as Sam stripped off his unbuttoned shirt a moment later.

 

He groaned. Jesus, if he had thought Sam was gorgeous in the bar, it was nothing in comparison to how he looked now and in the soft golden light of his bedroom. His bedroom. Jesus, where they were about to fuck like rabbits.

 

Gabriel grinned and stepped closer, reaching out and tucking his fingers in the back of Sam's jeans. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

Sam turned around and smirked down at Gabriel, licking his lips. "I think I am going to fall into your bed, naked, and then you're going to climb on top of me again. This time without any clothes."

 

"Fuck," Gabriel swore, his eyes going wide as Sam ripped off his belt and then pushed his jeans to the floor a moment later. His own clothing followed and he stripped his shirt off in the first awkward moment of the night.

 

The realization hit him, that he was about to do what everyone did on their vacations to cancun, got very wasted and got very laid. But he didn't want this to be some quick, meaningless orgasm. He wanted, fuck, he didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted something a little bit more than that. "Get on the bed. I have alcohol that I want to drink off of you."

 

Sam chuckled and spread himself out. "I'd rather you make good on that promise of that mouth of yours."

 

Gabriel smirked and took a deep breath, walking towards the bed, making sure to suck in his gut a little bit as he walked towards the bar. "I'll get there, don't you worry."

 

Sam settled onto the bed, resting his head against the pillows and wrapped a hand around his dick, starting to stroke. "I'm sure that you will. God, you're fucking gorgeous."

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and groaned, his cock twitching at the quiet statement from Sam. He grabbed the champagne and brought it over to the bedside and held it out to Sam. "I don't have any strawberries, sorry."

 

Sam grinned and yanked Gabriel into a kiss, letting the bottle fall to the bed a moment later.

 

Gabriel steadied himself against Sam's chest and leaned into the kiss, deepening it and taking control away from Sam. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, giving a gentle tug. Sam choked on air and Gabriel pulled back long enough to make sure he was okay before he was being yanked into an even more desperate kiss, complete with biting, sucking and nibbling.

 

Fuck, Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. He shifted again, straddling Sam's waist and rubbed himself against Sam's abs. "Fuck, want to kiss you for hours," Gabriel muttered, groaning nice and loud as Sam's hands dropped to his ass and gave a slow squeeze. How was he supposed to control himself like this? It just wasn't possible. "Sam," he groaned, pulling back from the kiss to stare at the other man.

 

"No, I'm going to take my time with you," Sam said, flipping them over in a flurry of limbs. "I want to take my time and kiss every single inch of you, devour you and make you scream," he promised, pinning Gabriel down and to the bed.

 

Gabriel swore and stared up at Sam, unable to keep his face from turning red. "You don't have to, I mean-"

 

"Shhh," Sam interrupted, leaning down to kiss Gabriel's ear. "You were the hottest person in that bar," he whispered, sucking the lobe into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and then his tongue. "Don't argue, you were. Jesus, I wanted you the second I saw you, sitting there like you owned the damn place. And then you melted into the crowd and I realized you were coming towards me..."

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh at the description, because it wasn't true, wasn't in the slightest, but he wasn't going to argue when Sam was pressing a leg between his thighs, giving him something to grind against, chasing that friction desperately. "Sam, fuck, you don't have to woo me, I'm yours already. Was the second I saw you."

 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Sam said, unable to keep from grinning. "But I am going to make sure that at the very least you keep me around for breakfast."

 

Gabriel was going to promise that he would give Sam whatever he wanted for breakfast, every single thing he could ever, possibly want for breakfast, when that mouth finally started to travel down his neck. "Sam, fuck, please..."

 

"Dammit Gabriel," Sam said with a chuckle, biting down on his skin. "Don't make me mark you up to shut you up," he added, punctuating the statement with another bite.

 

Gabriel moaned even louder, spreading his legs wide for Sam. "S-sorry to say, but opposite effect."

 

Sam groaned and dropped his forehead to Gabriel's chest, panting hard. "Fuck, Gabriel, are you trying to torture me?"

 

"Sexy torture? Sure! I'm all for being pinned down!" Gabriel quipped, laughing until Sam grabbed him by the hips and yanked him upward, the easy show of strength enough to have his cock leaking steadily against his stomach. "Fucking hell, Sam."

 

"I'll make good on that promise. How about I mark you up where no one else can see you?" Sam purred, dropping his hands to Gabriel's thighs and squeezing.

 

"Fuck," Gabriel swore, shaking a little bit in Sam's grip. There was no way he was going to be able to last any decent amount of time, not with Sam being both gentle and rough at the same time. "I just, yeah, wherever, fuck,"

 

Sam grinned against Gabriel's neck and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Where's that champagne? You got to lick tequila off of me, now I'm going to drink this off of you," he promised, reaching out to grab the bottle. He undid the wrapper at the top and popped off the cork, letting the bubbles splash down on Gabriel's chest.

 

Gabriel shuddered and groaned. "Fuck, it's cold you jackass!"

 

Sam laughed and leaned down. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll warm you up."

 

Gabriel let his fingers dive into Sam's hair and tug as Sam started to kiss and lick and suck his way across his entire chest, pausing every few seconds to pour more champagne on him. He sucked in his belly as Sam got lower and gasped when Sam slapped the outside of his thigh. His eyes flew open and he stared at Sam, stunned. "Sam?"

 

"Don't do that," Sam growled, leaning down and sucking a hickey into Gabriel's stomach. "I fucking love your skin, and I love your body, and I think you are absolutely gorgeous."

 

Gabriel whimpered and covered his eyes for a second and then lifted his hand so he could make sure to get a picture perfect view of Sam pouring more champagne on him before leaving the bottle on the nightstand. "Shit, Sam, fuck, you don't have to-"

 

"Yes, I do," Sam interrupted, licking into Gabriel's hip bone and sucking another mark into it there. He trailed his mouth over Gabriel's skin and sucked a dark purple mark just above the treasure trail of hair leading to his cock. "I'm going to worship you and make you feel like a _god_."

 

Gabriel choked on his next breath and spread his legs wide, allowing Sam to sink between them easy enough. "Already do, kiddo, so you might as well get on with things."

 

Sam laughed and wrapped a hand around Gabriel's dick, giving it a slow stroke before looking up at him. "Fine then. I think I'm going to get you off, right here, like this, then I'm going to rim you until you are hard again and desperate for me, then you're going to ride me, how does that sound?"

 

Gabriel's head was spinning at the suggestion and he choked out a sound he hoped was positive in nature. That was exactly what he wanted. Several times over, even. He needed it, right now. "Sure, jesus, but don't you want-"

 

"Oh, you're repaying me with breakfast, remember?" Sam teased, leaning down and bypassing Gabriel's cock entirely to suck another dark mark into his left thigh. "Fuck, I love your skin here," he whispered. "So pale. Made to be marked up."

 

Gabriel arched and shouted when Sam sank his teeth in again and again, touching every single inch of his thighs with his lips and tongue. There was nothing that he left untouched and Gabriel was so hard it was painful. It was only going to take a second to set him off, he was sure of it. "Sam, please, fuck, Sam, I need you to touch me," he begged.

 

Sam grinned up at Gabriel, his eyes dark with lust. "There's what I was waiting for."

 

Gabriel was about to ask what Sam was talking about when suddenly a condom was being rolled down and over his dick and then Sam's mouth was on him, swallowing him down. "Fuck!" he shouted, his hand flying to Sam's hair, pulling him hard, not wanting him to choke.

 

Sam batted away his hand and went to town on him, sucking hard enough to have him sobbing. Gabriel spread his legs wide, his hands tangling in the sheets on either side of him that were partially soaked in champagne, trying to keep his hips still. He whimpered (and was not ashamed to admit it) when Sam pulled off of him and stared up at him.

 

"Do it, come on. I want you to move. I won't let you choke me," Sam said, leaning down to suck at the tip of Gabriel's cock. "Fuck, I wish I could taste you," he added.

 

Gabriel did too. Because he maybe wanted Sam to swallow and then kiss him so he could taste himself on his tongue and they could curl up in bed together. "Another place, another time," Gabriel said, bucking his hips up to get Sam's attention again. "Come on, Sam."

 

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to Gabriel's dick, giving it a few slow strokes. "Fuck, you're so hard for me."

 

Gabriel laughed and bucked his hips up and into Sam's hand, not afraid of choking him like this. "Not going to be hard for much longer if you keep that up."

 

Sam laughed and kept up the stroking, staring at Gabriel. "Is that how you want to come, Gabriel?" he asked, speeding up his hand. He ripped the condom off a moment later. "Fuck it, this is how I want to see you."

 

Gabriel was about to protest when Sam was suddenly looming over him, keeping up the perfect speed of stroking him while he leaned in for a kiss. The unpleasant taste of latex was there for a moment, but it was gone soon enough and all he was left with was the taste of Sam.

 

Sam, who sucked and nibbled on his lips, who made him moan and shudder and pant into his mouth, all the while panting yes, and Gabriel and begging for more. Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last, but then Sam did that twist of his wrist, the exact same twist that was always enough to finish him off, and he was a goner.

 

He exploded all over his chest, shouting Sam's name as Sam kept stroking him through it until he was limp and boneless against the bed, trying to catch his breath. Sam was still hovering over him and Gabriel wanted to die with how gorgeous he was, miles of golden skin, bright hazel eyes and lips that looked like, well, that had just been wrapped around his dick.

 

"Fuck," Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again. "Never seen anyone so fucking gorgeous. And you shouting my name when you came? That's really playing dirty."

 

Gabriel gave Sam a small swat and grinned at him. "Never said that I played fair. Did you expect anything else?"

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, settling his body on top of Gabriel's, keeping most of the weight of his torso on his elbows. "Surprisingly, no, I didn't. And I kinda love that a lot," he admitted, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Gabriel was pretty fucking positive that he shouldn't be getting into their second round this eagerly, but Sam was doing it for him in the way that only someone who hit every single one of his kinks could. Tall, dark, handsome, built like a fucking god and crazy for him? He'd hit the theoretical jackpot.

 

"Give me a second and I'll figure out what I want to do to repay the favor, because there is absolutely no way that I can let you have all of the fun," Gabriel said, patting Sam's thigh. "Though riding you does seem like the best place to start."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Sam chuckled and rolled himself off of Gabriel. "Indeed it does. You have lubricant around here somewhere?"

 

"Yeah, over in my duffle bag," Gabriel said, pointing to the bag stuffed in the chair. "With my shaving kit and stuff."

 

Sam returned a moment later and put it on the bedside table. "Why isn't it out if you were expecting company?"

 

Gabriel laughed and reached out to tug Sam closer. Sam was gorgeous, still hard and still smiling at him. Who the hell had he sold his damn soul to to get this lucky? "Call me old fashioned, but I didn't want to put the lube next to the bible."

 

Sam burst out laughing, his head falling back as his entire body shook. Gabriel stared for a minute, in awe. _Jesus_ , yeah, it was fucking official, Sam was a thousand, million miles out of his league and he was the luckiest one in Cancun tonight, without a doubt. He reached out and tugged on Sam's hair until the other man came willingly into the kiss he wanted.

 

"All right," Gabriel said, when he had pulled back and Sam was looking sufficiently dizzy from that proper kiss. He licked his lips and watched Sam's eyes snap to it. "I believe I owe you a proper blowjob from earlier tonight. If you get off, you going to be able to get it up again to make good on that promise to fuck me?"

 

"Fuck," Sam whispered, nodding his head. "Yes, dammit, I'll be surprised if I even get soft."

 

Gabriel laughed and pinned Sam back against the bed, leaning down to lick a slow line up his sternum again. "That would be a true feat indeed. What are you, twenty?"

 

"Yeah," Sam said, grinning at Gabriel sheepishly. "Wouldn't be the first time I've managed it."

 

Gabriel had to take a second and imagine that, because fuck, he couldn't remember the last time something had sounded so hot. "What did your girlfriend do, ride you til you came and you just stayed in her until you were ready to go again?" he teased.

 

"Replace the she with a he, and yeah, you've got it," Sam said with a laugh, watching as Gabriel worked his way lower.

 

Gabriel let his eyes flutter shut and he shuddered. "Fucking hell kid, you're going to kill me. Literally, kill me with hotness. I am going to be dead and fucking gone by the time we actually get to the fucking."

 

"I hope not," Sam said, grinning at Gabriel. "I'm not all that into necrophilia."

 

Gabriel burst out laughing, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam's hip bone. "Always good to know. Okay, I'll just be mostly dead, how about that? Then you can bring me back," he said, licking and then sucking at the skin of Sam's hipbone.

 

Sam blinked and tilted his head up. "Did you just make a Princess Bride reference?"

 

Gabriel paused in his determination to make a very dark hickey on the cut of Sam's hipbone (jesus, those hip bones should be fucking illegal, who had allowed him to grow up with that kind of definition? It was stupid fucking sexy.) to look at him. "Maybe? Should I take it back?"

 

Sam chuckled and waved his hand. "Nope, love that movie. Moving on."

 

Gabriel laughed and worked his way over to Sam's other hipbone, pausing to press a brief kiss to the tip of Sam's cock and suck at the precome gathered there. "Sounds like a plan," he added, shifting to his treasure trail, biting down on the skin before he sucked nice and hard, making Sam groan and arch underneath him.

 

"Gabriel, fuck, your mouth," Sam panted, tangling his hands in the sheets.

 

Gabriel grinned and paused, grabbing one of the condoms he had in his wallet before rolling it down and over Sam's cock. "Now here's the part that you're really going to like."

 

Sam sat up just enough so he could look at Gabriel and raise his eyebrows. "You're about to blow me. Is there a part that I'm not supposed to like?"

 

Gabriel laughed again and shook his head. Fuck, sometimes he really did forget how much he was starting to like Sam. And that was dangerous. Very dangerous, in fact. "Well, no, not if I do my job right. But the part that I was going to mention that you are going to very much enjoy is the fact that I have no gag reflex."

 

Sam bucked under him and Gabriel grinned, leaning down to kiss the tip again, though this time it was through latex and it wasn't nearly as nice. "So, you can take those nice long fingers of yours, tangle them into my hair, and fuck my mouth."

 

"You aren't real," Sam breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at Gabriel. "I don't want to hurt you," he added, looking down at himself and then at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel grinned and licked a slow line up from the base of Sam's cock to the tip, sucking the tip into his mouth for a second. "The only way you would hurt me is if you didn't take me up on the offer. Now, let me deep throat you until you scream my name. I want to return the favor, after all."

 

Sam held up his hands and laughed. "Not going to argue with a man who is demanding to deep throat me. Just know I won't be offended if you can't, or want me to stop, fucking your mouth or whatever."

 

Gabriel smirked and licked his lips. And, since Sam was sitting upright just enough, he made sure his eyes were locked on Sam's as he swallowed him down. All of the way down, until his eyes were watering and he was swallowing around the tip of Sam's cock.

 

Sam was swearing and cussing up a storm, thrashing in the bed, finally breaking eye contact. Gabriel pulled himself off slowly, sucking hard the entire way up and let Sam buck into his mouth, diving back down with a vengeance.

 

"You aren't human," Sam panted, dropping a hand to Gabriel's hair and tugging. Gabriel did nothing but moan around his cock and Sam shuddered again. "Fuck, Gabriel!" he swore.

 

Gabriel would have smirked were it not for the mouthful he had. He went down on Sam again and pulled himself off slowly, inch by agonizing inch, sucking as hard as he could until his cheeks were hollow. Best trick in the book and never failed to impress.

 

Sam gave another loud shout underneath him and bucked up once. He could feel Sam swell on his tongue and then smirked when Sam started to come. Gabriel pulled off and stroked Sam through the rest of it, tugging the condom off and tossing it into the garbage once he was done.

 

Gabriel smirked and rested his chin on Sam's hipbone while Sam caught his breath. He might have admired the heaving chest while Sam came down from that high. For a good minute or so, until Sam was whispering his name. Gabriel was already hard again and fuck, it didn't look like it was going to take Sam long to get there too.

 

"C'mere," Sam panted, reaching out to grab Gabriel and tug him into his arms, leaning in for a kiss. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he rolled on top of Gabriel and kissed him until he needed to breathe. They broke apart and he panted against Gabriel's lips for a long moment. "You're amazing, Gabriel," he whispered, reaching out to run his thumb along the swell of Gabriel's lip.

 

Gabriel groaned and leaned up to suck Sam's thumb into his mouth, teasing the pad with his thumb. "I happen to agree with the reverse," he said, as soon as he had let go. "Now, are you going to make good on your promise and let me ride you?"

 

Sam gave a slow nod, leaning into give Gabriel another kiss. "You fucking bet I am," he promised, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's nose. "Now, do you have a preference? I mean, you said you wanted me to prep you, right?"

 

Gabriel looked down at Sam's hands and smirked. "Also known as, do I want to have those fingers in me? Hell yes I do. So you'd better get me ready. And you're not small, so at least three, if not four."

 

Sam swallowed and shook his head, clearing his throat. "Fuck, I'm going to end up having no control whatsoever."

 

Gabriel laughed and spread his legs wider, glancing over towards the lube on the dresser with intent. "That's why you just took the edge off. Now, if you don't mind?"

 

"Yeah," Sam croaked, reaching for the lubricant. He poured some into his hand and settled back between Gabriel's legs. He took in the hickeys that he had left on Gabriel's stomach and thighs and groaned. "God, fuck, Gabriel, you're so damn gorgeous."

 

Gabriel grinned. "You definitely know how to make a guy feel wanted Sam. Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

 

Sam nodded and wrapped one hand around Gabriel's erection, stroking him slowly while he took his other hand and pressed a finger into Gabriel, just enough to tease him, stretching and being careful.

 

"Sam," Gabriel groaned, trying to rock his hips down. "While I appreciate your gentleness and not wanting to hurt me, please, just get your finger in me already," he demanded.

 

Sam laughed and pressed his finger the rest of the way in, moaning long and low as he did. "Fuck, Gabriel, you're so tight, and hot."

 

"Good to know regular usage of a toy hasn't left me too stretched," Gabriel teased, rocking back onto Sam's finger.

 

Sam choked and whined, pushing his finger in deeper. "Fuck, now I'm imagining that, and that's just mean Gabriel, now I'm going to be thinking about you fucking yourself on a toy."

 

"Toys," Gabriel added, glancing over at Sam. "Plural."

 

Sam laughed, and started to fuck Gabriel with his finger in earnest, keeping up the fast pace until Gabriel relaxed enough to allow him to press in a second finger. "Right, you'll have to show those to me sometime," he said, adding the second finger, before pressing them all the way into Gabriel.

 

"Damn, Gabriel," Sam swore, scissoring his fingers open. "Your body was fucking made for this, god I want to get you off again, just like this."

 

Gabriel groaned and rocked back on Sam's fingers. "Don't even think about it. I will be so mad if you get me off before I get your dick in me."

 

Sam laughed and pulled his fingers out enough to add more lubricant before pushing them back in again, watching Gabriel arch. "How do you feel about prostate stimulation?"

 

Gabriel tilted his head up to look at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "How is that even a fucking question, Sam?"

 

Sam smirked and immediately twisted his fingers, pressing them even deeper into Gabriel, watching as the shorter man shouted and started to buck back onto his fingers. "Glad to know it was such an obvious answer then. I'll keep that in mind," he teased, rubbing both of his fingers slowly over the pad of flesh that he could feel inside Gabriel's body.

 

Gabriel shuddered and bit down a scream until he realized that he probably didn't need to try to do that. He groaned and tightened his fingers in the sheets and rocked back on on Sam's fingers. "Fuck, come on Sam, don't tease, no one likes a tease, not even me."

 

Sam leaned down and sucked another dark mark into Gabriel's stomach. "Well, then I would say it is a damn good thing that I am planning to make good on all of my teasing, isn't it?"

 

Gabriel couldn't stop the whine from escaping him a minute later, his entire body shuddering as he sucked in a few deep breaths. "Oh please, fuck, Sam,"

 

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a mouthy little fucker?" Sam asked, pressing in a third finger, staring as Gabriel arched and let out a strangled stream. He couldn't help but grin as he started to fuck Gabriel with his fingers in earnest. Gabriel's entire body was relaxing around his hand, taking him in eagerly.

 

Sam shuddered and stared down at Gabriel. "Fuck, Gabriel, look at you, just look at you," he whispered.

 

Gabriel laughed and opened his eyes, blinking up at Sam, whose eyes were riveted to him. Well, he was certainly flattered since Sam could have anyone he wanted in the bar that night. "Look at me all you want as long as you get that cock of yours inside me soon," he whispered, sucking in another hard breath. "Fuck, come on Sam," he pleaded.

 

"Almost there," Sam whispered, grinning down at Gabriel. He licked his lips and stared at Gabriel as he whined again, his whole body thrashing. "I promise that we are almost there." He teased Gabriel's rim with his pinky and felt the shorter man shudder, precome splashing against his stomach again, Gabriel's breath coming in hard pants. "You okay there?"

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gabriel whined, his brain starting to short circuit. He wasn't going to survive this. He was going to be fucked by a human god and then be left to die in a pile of his own come. But man, what a way to go. He was the luckiest man in Cancun tonight. "Sam, get in me before this is all over. I want to come with you in me, you hear me?" he snapped.

 

Sam laughed and pulled his fingers out, wrapping a hand around his cock and quickly coating it with lubricant. He looked down at Gabriel to make sure he was still on board and swallowed hard. "Damn, Gabriel, look at you, so open for me like this," he whispered.

 

Gabriel growled at Sam and spread his legs, reaching out with one foot to prod Sam closer. "Let's get with the program, Sam, you can admire and faun over me later."

 

Sam gave an eager grin and positioned himself, glancing up at Gabriel again. "Yes?"

 

"Sam!" Gabriel snarled and then arched, his entire back bowing off the bed as Sam slid into him with one smooth, perfect thrust until he was buried all the way to the hilt. Gabriel fought down a sob and rocked back against Sam again. Sam had done such an excellent job with the prep, he barely felt the soreness that he knew that he was going to feel tomorrow. Instead, it was perfection. Sheer perfection and awesome. "Fuck, Sam, go ahead and move, a man could wait forever!"

 

"Pushy little shit, aren't you?" Sam growled, grabbing Gabriel by the thighs and yanking him into his lap. "Should just pin you down and fuck you, make you scream into the damn cushions!"

 

Gabriel wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing hard to draw his orgasm back from the edge where it had been threatening a little bit too close. "Fuck, yes, do whatever you want, I am yours to tease and torture," he promised, swallowing hard as Sam pulled back and then gave another hard thrust into him. Yes, that was exactly what he needed, what he'd been fucking craving. "Come on Sam!" he ordered.

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and leaned over Gabriel, looming over him for a moment, before sliding out of him slowly, then snapping his hips forward to shove himself back in again. "Fine, you want things rough? We can definitely make things rough for you," he promised, slamming his hips in again, nice and hard.

 

Gabriel didn't bother trying to contain the scream this time around, shuddering as Sam's grip on his hips tightened and he was being yanked into every single thrust from Sam. His body was singing, and fuck, he couldn't remember the last time that he had ever felt this good. "Sam, yes, please, fuck, that's it, come on!"

 

Sam chuckled and leaned down to suck one nipple into his mouth, swiveling his hips and grinding deeper into Gabriel until he fought the angle he wanted. Gabriel let out another scream and a litany of his name, being begged over and over. "There's what I wanted."

 

He held Gabriel into position, his hips arched off the bed just enough as he slammed into him over and over again.

 

Gabriel scrambled to hold onto the sheets as Sam fucked him, hard and brutal and perfect, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat as Sam moved like a machine, fucking into him over and over again, demanding more of out him. "Sam, please, not gonna last, fuck, need you."

 

"Almost there," Sam promised, panting against Gabriel's skin. "Want to see you go over first, want to see you covered in come, all filthy and mine!"

 

That was enough, right there, and Gabriel wasn't even going to try to hold himself back after that. He arched his back again, slamming back into the next thrust from Sam and came, erupting all over his chest as his cock throbbed again and again. He whined when Sam suddenly put him down on the bed and pulled out of him.

 

Gabriel was about to protest when he watched Sam rip off the condom and start stroking himself eagerly. He spread his legs wide and reached out to pull Sam closer. "Yes, fuck, yes, want it, want you to come all over me, mark me up Sam, come on," he panted, licking his lips.

 

It only took Sam another two strokes and a twist along the tip before he was coming, painting Gabriel in white. Sam knelt between his knees and struggled to catch his breath, sweat pouring down his neck and back. He could feel the ends of his hair sticking to his neck and fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he had come that hard.

 

Gabriel tried to laugh as he closed his eyes and settled back against the bed. He was marked up, claimed, in more way than one, and fuck, he absolutely was not going to move for the next hour at least. Maybe even a little bit longer than an hour. "I think you killed me," he murmured.

 

"Don't die," Sam said with a chuckle, standing up from the bed slowly. "I rather like you and would like you to stick around."

 

Gabriel snickered, even as he wanted to admit being very disappointed at the idea that Sam was going to leave already. Hadn't he promised the other man pancakes? He seemed to remember that happening. Pancakes had been discussed somewhere, he just couldn't quite remember where.

 

Except that Sam wasn't collecting his clothes, he was walking to the bathroom. Gabriel blinked a little in confusion before he heard the running water, and Sam reappeared with a washcloth. He gave a sleepy, pleased grin. "Oh, a man who not only gives mind-blowing orgasms, but also helps with cleanup? I'm definitely going to need to marry you."

 

Sam laughed and slowly cleaned Gabriel up, tossing the washcloth into the bathroom a moment later before he climbed back up and on the bed. "We'll talk about that in the morning over pancakes, how about that?"

 

"Sounds good," Gabriel slurred, his eyes already starting to get heavy. He wanted to sleep. Sleep as much as humanly possible and maybe not come up for a couple of days. That would be good. He was fucked out to the best possible degree. "Besides," he yawned. "Aren't you tired?"

 

"Yes," Sam admitted, lifting the covers to tuck them around Gabriel.

 

Gabriel grinned and opened one eye at Sam and flipped back the edge of the covers. "Then hurry up and get the hell in here, I'm not going to wait for you forever," he added.

 

Sam grinned again, bright and wide and immediately sank into the comfortable bed. "Oh fuck, this is heaven."

 

"Yeah, this bed is fucking ridiculous, but I love it," Gabriel admitted, scooting over to snuggle against Sam's side. "I don't care if you don't like snuggling, I just came twice and I need a human heater."

 

"Well, I am happy to be your human heater, and as it turns out, I love cuddling," Sam said, wrapping an arm around Gabriel to pull the shorter man closer. "Now come here, and let me cuddle you."

 

"That sounds like aggressive cuddling," Gabriel mumbled into Sam's collarbone. He'd left a mark there. He pressed a kiss to it and smiled at Sam's shiver. "I think I might like aggressive cuddling."

 

"Good," Sam said, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. "I happen to like aggressive cuddling too, so you're going to have to get used to it."

 

Gabriel chuckled and yawned again, before dozing off to sleep with his face mashed into Sam's collar bone.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The sun was coming in from the windows he had forgotten to close the night before like a fucking idiot. Gabriel opened an eye and glared at them. If only he could move things with his mind, then he could shut them and go back to sleep. He gave a displeased grunt and settled back into the warmth that was behind him.

 

"You look personally offended by those curtains." A smooth voice said.

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and frowned when the warmth was suddenly gone from behind him. "Noooooooo," he protested, curling up tighter under the blankets. Then, suddenly, the light was cut off and he blinked, hard, in the sudden darkness of the room. "Yes?"

 

Sam chuckled and crawled into bed behind Gabriel, pressing a kiss to his neck. "As beautiful as Cancun is, I am absolutely not waking up at eight in the morning after last night. Go back to sleep Gabriel."

 

Gabriel made another pleased noise and sank back against Sam. More sleep sounded like an excellent option. He was definitely going to do the more sleep thing. He closed his eyes and yawned again, cuddling into Sam's arms. Yeah. _Sam_. Sex god and king of awesome orgasms. He'd have to get another one of those before he let Sam leave the room.

 

Maybe breakfast would be enough to bribe a hand job. He certainly had no problem with taking Sam in hand. He giggled and dozed off again, almost immediately.

 

When he woke up, the curtains were parted a little and Sam was no longer behind him. Gabriel sat up and started to run his fingers through his messy hair. He blinked hard and looked around. "Sam?" he called.

 

"Right here," Sam said, stepping out of the shower, a small towel wrapped around his waist. "Just wanted to shower."

 

Gabriel huffed and flopped back on the bed. "So much for sleepy morning sex."

 

Sam laughed. "Tell you what. If you get up and brush your teeth? I might give you all of the sleepy morning sex you could want."

 

"Motivation acquired!" Gabriel said, springing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

 

Sam grinned and slapped his ass on the way by, and his half-hard dick started to take even more of an interest in what was going to be coming (heh, coming) up in the next few minutes. Gabriel headed for the sink and noticed that the spare toothbrush provided by the hotel had been used by Sam. He grinned and stretched a little bit, then went to work brushing his teeth and tongue.

 

He also took a quick second to brush his hair so it looked less like a rat nest and more like something resembling messy bedhead. Gabriel came back out of the bathroom two minutes later and burst out laughing at the picture of Sam in bed, clearly pretending to be asleep, though his morning wood was definitely what had caught his attention.

 

"Hey, I'm just playing the part. You're the one that wanted sleepy morning sex," Sam said, opening one eye to ogle Gabriel as he walked closer. "Now why don't you come over and tell me exactly what you what morning sex is, how about that?"

 

Gabriel climbed into bed and stretched out next to Sam, grinning at him as he took in the sight of wet hair curling around Sam's neck. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he whispered.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how sleepy morning sex goes," Sam whispered back, leaning in for a slow and soft kiss. "I've got an idea. How about you pretend to sleep and I'll crawl on top of you and we can figure out what sleepy morning sex really looks like."

 

Gabriel immediately flopped onto his back and grinned up at the ceiling. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like a good plan to me."

 

Sam chuckled and waited until Gabriel had relaxed back into the sheets before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his neck. "You're so beautiful," he said, licking at Gabriel's skin. "I want to spend hours touching and tasting you until you are falling apart underneath me, then I want you to turn around and do the exact same thing to me."

 

It didn't take long afterward for Sam to crawl on top of Gabriel, easily straddling both of his legs. Sam leaned down and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck, purring quietly. "Love the sight of you like this. All soft and sleepy in the morning."

 

Gabriel groaned and slammed his eyes shut. It was too easy for something like this to make him want more, want something outside of Cancun, something that he could never have. Sam shifted again until he could give a slow and steady rock forward, their dicks sliding against each other, making him shiver.

 

He sucked in a slow breath and whined, falling back to the bed, spreading his legs a little bit wider. "Sam-"

 

"Shhhh," Sam interrupted. "You're sleeping, remember?" he said, rutting against Gabriel in a slow and lazy rhythm. "I want to watch you come, just like this, nice and lazy."

 

Gabriel opened his eyes, just enough to see Sam bracing his hands on either side of his shoulders, focusing down at him. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay," he said, relaxing into the pillows.

 

Sam gave another rock of his hips against Gabriel's, leaning down to kiss Gabriel's collarbone. He scraped his teeth against the soft skin, feeling the shorter man shiver. Sam smiled and couldn't help but suck the skin between his hips. Gabriel was doing an excellent of pretending to sleep, his hips hitching up in slow movements, eager for more.

 

"Sam," Gabriel moaned, half pretending to be asleep and half pretending that was what he really wanted to say. It was so good, just like this, he wanted to wake up with Sam like this a thousand times over.

 

"Shhhhh," Sam said again, smiling against Gabriel's skin. He let himself move a little bit faster, teasing Gabriel with each and every single thrust, until he slid them together proper, a low groan escaping him. "Gabriel, fuck, please..."

 

Gabriel spread his legs a little wider, giving Sam room to rut against him properly and smiled, biting down on his lips, still pretending to be asleep, at least for the time being. "Yes, please..." he whined. "Sam..."

 

Sam groaned and dropped his forehead to Gabriel's shoulder. "Love the way you say my name Gabe," he said, kissing Gabriel's skin and sucking another mark into his pectoral muscle. Anyone who saw Gabriel for the next week would know exactly how worshipped he had been.

 

Sam bit down the surge of jealousy that Gabriel might go out that night and find someone else. That it would be incredibly easy to just do that. He needed to focus on what he had now with Gabriel. And maybe breakfast. "Gonna make you feel so good Gabriel," he whispered.

 

"I'm officially awake now," Gabriel said with a bit of a grin, tangling his fingers into Sam's still damp from the shower hair. "Especially after that bite. So how about a kiss to add to this sleepy morning sex?"

 

Sam chuckled against his skin and Gabriel ignored the way it made something sizzle, low and deep in his belly. Sam was everything he ever could have wanted and more. He bit down on his lip and waited for Sam to lift his head enough so that their eyes could meet. When they did, he couldn't help grinning a little bit wider.

 

"A kiss sounds perfect," Sam whispered, leaning in and pressing a small kiss, first to Gabriel's jaw, then to his ear, then to his nose, before finally capturing his lips in a slow, soft kiss. He kept it gentle and easy, just like the speed of their rutting, not pushing the kiss further, or into more sexual territory. It was nice, passionate, and so, so tempting.

 

Gabriel whimpered into the kiss and wasn't ashamed to admit how good it made him feel. Sam was taking his time with the kiss, slowly coaxing his mouth open and to accept him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders as their hips started to move together, a little more quickly.

 

He sucked in a quick breath when Sam broke away from the kiss, and then yanked the taller man down and into it again. Gabriel kissed Sam harder, then let it soften again, alternating between the two until he was out of his mind with lust and his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

 

Gabriel bit down on Sam's lower lip, just to see Sam groan loudly into his mouth and press him tighter to the bed, his hips starting to move more and more frantically. "Yes," he whispered, tightening his thighs around Sam's hips, rocking himself up. "Just like this Sam, want to watch you come, please, wanna come together."

 

Sam groaned and pressed their foreheads together, panting against Gabriel's lips as their rutting got more frantic, sweat and precome slicking the way for an easy grind and slide between the both of them. "Yeah," he said, staring down at Gabriel, grinning a little. "Just like this, Gabe, wanna come with you, please."

 

Gabriel tried to hold on for longer, but Sam was looking at him with those big hazel eyes that were still filled with awe and admiration, he stammered out a warning just before he was coming and making a mess of his entire chest. Sam was only a few moments behind him, a low groan escaping as he came as well, adding to the mess between them.

 

Before Sam could even try to get away, Gabriel reached up and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair again and yanked him into a kiss. It was sloppy, messy and perfect, especially after both of their orgasms, but Gabriel couldn't help but want to have a repeat performance. Maybe a few of them, even.

 

By the time they had both come down from the high and the come was cooling between them, Gabriel knew he was going to have to let Sam go. But he still had pancakes, and then after that, he would let Sam walk out of his life and he would figure out how to live with that. "How's that for sleepy morning sex?" Gabriel managed, combing his fingers through Sam's hair, rubbing at his scalp gently.

 

Sam let out a low purr and leaned down to kiss Gabriel again. "Best ever," he managed, clearing his throat. "But I might be a little hungry now."

 

Gabriel was about to make a smart remark about ruining the afterglow that he was very much enjoying when Sam's stomach growled. _Loudly_.

 

He burst out laughing as Sam rolled off of him and headed for the bathroom, wiping himself off quickly. Gabriel stumbled out of bed and made a face at the mess he was and found the room service menu. He tossed it at Sam on his way to the bathroom. "I am going to take a quick shower, you go ahead and order whatever you want, in whatever quantities you want."

 

Sam lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and Gabriel absolutely did not pay attention to the way his stomach flipped over at it. He grinned and went to go take his shower.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

He felt a thousand times more human after showering, eating and getting dressed (and maybe one more makeout session with Sam), but Gabriel knew they were at the point where the both of them were avoiding the inevitable.

 

"Well," Sam managed, standing up from the table that he was sitting at. "I suppose that I do need to go tell my brother that alive and haven't been kidnapped."

 

Gabriel didn't have the words. He didn't want to say goodbye to Sam. Not yet. Not when he still had four more days in Cancun. The idea of seeing Sam with someone else, of watching Sam kiss someone else, it turned his stomach. "Y-yeah," he said, nodding. "Good plan. No need to send out the search and rescue."

 

He stood up as well and dusted off his hands on his shorts. Gabriel knew he should make some comment about his own plans and what he was going to do for the day, but all he wanted to do was fall back into the bed with Sam all over again.

 

Which, while awesome, wasn't what this was, and it never had been. He knew that. Gabriel took a deep breath and smiled as Sam gave him one more wave and started to walk towards the door. He took a step after Sam before he had even realized it and froze in the middle of the room. No, he had to let Sam go.

 

Gabriel frowned when Sam paused at the door to the room, his hand on the door handle.

 

"Hey Gabriel?" Sam asked without turning around.

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel responded, crushing the little shred of hope that suddenly wanted to appear.

 

Sam cleared his throat. "How much longer are you in town?"

 

This time the hope flared higher, hotter and brighter. "Til Saturday," he said, staring at Sam's back. "You?"

 

"Fly out fucking late on Saturday night," Sam said, forcing himself to take another breath. "Can I-"

 

"Stay," Gabriel asked before he could think twice about it. They could have three whole days together. Three days of absolutely amazing sex and even if Sam turned him down, he didn't care because it was still going to be a fantastic memory.

 

Sam turned around and strode towards Gabriel, cupping his cheeks in his palm, grinning at him, bright and wide. "Fuck yes," he whispered, leaning in for another hard kiss, backing Gabriel up until he hit the wall, pinning him to it a moment later.

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and didn't stop kissing him until they had both come in their pants from rutting against each other. He giggled a little bit and let his head drop to Sam's shoulder. "You're going to need a change of clothes."

 

"I'm going to need a couple," Sam said, grinning down at Gabriel, rubbing their noses together. "And I do need to tell my brother I'm alive, but I promise that I won't stay long."

 

"There's a nude beach we can go to," Gabriel added, giving Sam a wink.

 

"I am going to take you out to a candlelit dinner and then I am going to taste every single inch of your skin," Sam promised, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again.

 

Gabriel felt the thrill of those words all the way down to his toes. Sam looked like he was making a promise, and hell if he wasn't completely and totally inclined to let Sam do whatever the hell he wanted with him.

 

~!~

 

And they _did_.

 

Gabriel laughed, streaked (because Sam was a bastard who stole his clothes), drank and fucked his way around all of Cancun with Sam. He'd even, on one very memorable night at dinner, met Sam's brother, and had stumbled through introductions and the awkwardness, until Gabriel had told Dean to buzz off since he was trying to get laid.

 

He'd never seen Sam laugh so hard, and the kiss that Sam had given him afterward meant more to him than anything else in the world. In fact, Gabriel was positive that he was becoming addicted to all of Sam's kisses and how wonderful they were. They were different and all-consuming all at the same time.

 

Not to mention the _sex_.

 

No matter what they did together, it was amazing, and Gabriel was going to cry as soon as he went back to his single life as a Journalism major at Stanford. It was going to suck, especially because he was damn sure that no one was going to compare to Sam. He swallowed and shook himself out of his reverie as he heard the shower turn off.

 

Now Sam was packing proper, because Gabriel had to get on a plane in a few hours, and Sam was going to take him to the airport, and kiss him goodbye and then...

 

Gabriel shook his head. He was not going to think about it. He absolutely was not. He was going to remember all of the great times that they had together, all of the amazing sex they had had and look back on this not only as the best spring break ever, but as the best vacation ever.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom in a billow of steam a moment later and Gabriel smiled at him, bright and wide. Damn if he didn't want to drop to his knees for Sam again, but they were running out of time and did need to get going. They hadn't discussed anything beyond this weekend, maybe because they both knew that nothing was going to happen.

 

Real life waited for them at the airport, but in the meantime, they still had a little bit longer together. He gave Sam a quick smile and stepped forward, placing his hands on Sam's chest and leaning up for a kiss. Sam's lips met his a moment later and Gabriel's heart ached at the emotion he could feel in that kiss.

 

"I don't want you to go," Sam whispered, pulling back from the kiss to press his forehead against Gabriel's. "This sucks, you know that, right?"

 

Gabriel gave a choked laugh and nodded, smiling at Sam a little bit. "I do. This sucks, royally. But you were the best part of my vacation, and I am so, so glad that I met you."

 

Sam gave a small nod and kissed him again and Gabriel held on as tightly as he could until the timer went off in his pocket, reminding him that they did need to hurry up and get to the airport already. Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and grabbed his bag, stuffing in the last of his things as he listened to Sam get dressed. "When do you leave?" he asked.

 

"Since our flight got bumped, about three hours after you instead of an hour. I already told Dean I would meet him at the airport," Sam said, pulling on a shirt and then turning to Gabriel with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He hold out his hand and took Gabriel's, giving him a slow and gentle squeeze. "Come on then."

 

Gabriel's heart was in his throat and trying to jump out to commit some horrible, horrendous crime, he was certain of it. He tried to breath and instead his eyes started to blur. He let Sam take his suitcase and lead him downstairs, calling for the shuttle to take them to the airport.

 

He wondered, for the hundredth time, if it was a good idea to let Sam come with him to the airport, or if that was going to make this one thousand times worse. Gabriel climbed into the shuttle after Sam and pressed himself against Sam's side, smiling when a long arm came to wrap around him.

 

"You'll keep in touch with me?" Gabriel asked, his voice small. He stared at the floor of the shuttle as it started moving, the driver giving them a cheery hello before heading towards the airport. "I mean, you don't have to, but I uh-"

 

"Gabriel," Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss his hair. "I'm going to keep in touch. I promise. You've got my phone number. You can call me any time you want."

 

Gabriel sucked in another slow breath and nodded into Sam's neck. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

 

Sam smiled and kissed his hair and nuzzled into it again. "Don't worry, I'm sure that in a few weeks, you'll have met someone who is just as amazing as you are and you'll forget all about me."

 

Gabriel pulled away just enough to look Sam in the eyes and frowned at him. "Not possible." He pressed a fingertip to Sam's lips and prevented him from saying anything else, ignoring how sad Sam's eyes looked as they stared at him. He took a deep breath. "Listen to me, Sam Winchester. I don't know what the future holds for me, and who, or what is in it, but none of them are going to hold a candle to you."

 

Sam choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tight against his chest, hiding his face into Gabriel's neck. "Fuck, Gabriel, you can't say things like that."

 

"I just did," Gabriel said, sniffing wetly into Sam's neck.

 

"I don't even know where you go to school," Sam whispered. "I mean, you told me west coast, so we're at least still in the same time zone, but you could easily be hundreds of miles away!"

 

Gabriel smiled and hugged Sam tighter. "We agreed that was for the best, remember?"

 

Sam huffed and frowned into Gabriel's skin. "Yeah, I guess so."    

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "I'll make you a deal."

 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, nuzzling into Gabriel's neck again. "If the deal doesn't involve sexy bribery from you I'm not sure how much I'm going to like it."

 

Gabriel laughed and pulled back just enough to kiss Sam properly. "No bribery this time. However, when I get to school, you text me when you've landed and are safely back in the US, okay?"

 

Sam frowned a little and tilted his head. "Gabriel, I was planning on doing that anyways."

 

"I know, I know," Gabriel said, taking a deep breath. "When you do that, I'll send you my address, and the name of the school I go to. We'll, we'll figure something out. If, over the summer, you're still interested-"

 

"I will be," Sam growled, holding on tighter to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel bit down the whimper that wanted to escape a moment later and cursed. "I, just, we'll figure something out. I'll come to you, or you can come to me, and we'll see, we'll see if this is still-" he waved between them. "THIS, when we're back home."

 

"Okay," Sam whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "Jesus, you haven't even left yet and I miss you like a limb, Gabe. What am I going to do without you?"

 

Gabriel forced another smile to his face. He noticed that they were pulling onto airport grounds and knew that he didn't have much time with Sam left. "You are going to miss all of the amazing sex you were having."

 

Their driver snorted and Gabriel looked over his shoulder and laughed. "That's tame compared to some of the shit you've heard, don't deny it."

 

"True," the driver agreed, glancing in the rearview mirror with a grin.

 

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel properly again, hugging him tight. "No, well, yes, fuck, of course I'm going to miss that. But I'm also going to miss your shit sense of humor, your prank-pulling, and your willingness to go skinny dipping any time I want."

 

"We'll figure something out," Gabriel promised, closing his eyes as they finally parked at the airport. He slid off of Sam's lap a moment later, climbing out of the car and tipping the driver the largest bill that he had in his wallet. He took his bag and turned to face Sam, waiting until he had his bag as well and held out his hand again.

 

Sam was silent as they headed into the airport and towards their ticket counter. Gabriel didn't bother controlling his flinch when he realized they were in different terminals and they would be separated before they even went through security. He held onto Sam's hand even tighter and then turned to face him.

 

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Gabriel said, looking up at Sam. Sam wiped his sleeve across his eyes and Gabriel lurched forward, hiding his face against Sam's chest as he tried to make himself breathe and _not_ cry. "Fuck, Sam, I'm going to miss you."

 

Gabriel made a small protesting noise when he was pulled away from Sam's warm body, but instead, he was yanked into a kiss and fuck, his entire body was shivering and this was more than perfect. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and held on until they needed to break apart to breathe.

 

"Text me when you get to the US, Sam," Gabriel said, slowly sliding his arms down Sam's and then to his sides. He adjusted his bag again and chewed on his lip. "Please."

 

"I will," Sam promised, leaning down to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but the words weren't there. He stared at Sam for a long moment, memorizing the slope of his nose, how bright his hazel eyes were and the small indents of his dimples. His eyes filled with tears and Sam's image blurred before he spun away and hurried towards security.

 

Sam didn't need to see him cry. Sam definitely didn't need to see him cry.

 

When he turned to look back, Sam was still watching him and Gabriel was now fucking positive he was nursing a broken heart. He lifted one hand and waved to Sam briefly before he stepped up to show his passport and ticket to the customs agent. When he glanced back, Sam was gone.

 

He swallowed hard and clenched his hand tightly around the ticket and the passport.  

 

The trip to his apartment was agonizing and Gabriel hated every single moment of it. He dropped his bag by the door and crawled into his bed, buried his face in the pillow and cried. Gabriel gave himself an hour to sob his heart out before he pulled out his phone and texted Sam.

 

‘Arrived safe and sound. Need about twenty hours of sleep.’

 

Gabriel closed his eyes again and clung to his pillow a little tighter. He wanted Sam. He wanted to be curled up with Sam’s arm around him and warmth seeping into him. He wanted it so badly he could barely breathe.

 

He fell asleep with his hand clenched around his phone.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize in advance for the angst train coming. BUT THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. A SAPPY, HAPPY, GLORIOUS ENDING.

 

 

 

When Gabriel woke up again, it was light out, which meant it was Sunday. He realized that Sam probably texted him hours ago and he hadn’t responded yet. He flailed around the bed for a moment, panic choking him, but Sam would understand, he’d mentioned being tired. He just had to find his phone!

 

His fingers finally closed around the phone and Gabriel yanked it out from under the covers and unlocked it. He blinked at the lack of unread messages. Fuck it, maybe he opened it in his sleep!

 

He opened the chain of messages with Sam and stared at the last message he’d sent over twelve hours ago. The arrived safe and sound message. He didn’t have anything from Sam.

 

Gabriel forced himself not to panic. Maybe Sam’s phone died on the plane. Maybe he went home and crashed. Maybe he sent the message, but it got tied up in the cell networks. Sam would text him today, as soon as he was awake. He would. He’d promised, and he had to give Sam his address at Stanford.

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself out of bed and into a shower. Gabriel knew he had at least one paper due next week and burying himself in schoolwork was exactly how he needed to forget about Sam not texting him yet.

 

The rest of Sunday went by without a text.

 

So did Monday.

 

Gabriel checked his phone so often that it was earning him glares from his teachers. He forced himself to stop and to try to focus on his classes. He was a senior, he needed to be applying for jobs, applying for internships, or looking at graduate school. But all he could think about was Sam and how much he missed him.

 

Except. Except it was clear that Sam didn’t feel the same. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to face the facts. He’d had a fling in Cancun. A truly, completely unforgettable fling in Cancun.

 

Maybe Sam had been trying to warn him, with the comment about how he would find someone else here at school. But there was no one else who could compare. At least he had a few pictures of them together, goofy selfies taken, and one truly breathtaking picture of Sam when he had been passed out on the bed, the sheet twisted around a leg, the rest of his back and body bare.

 

He was still the most beautiful thing Gabriel had ever seen and would ever seen. And he was the only one that had risked his heart. It was clear. Now he just needed to nurse his broken heart for a little bit and start trying to forget about Sam.

 

It took two weeks for him to stop checking his phone for Sam’s name every single time he got a message.

 

It took three weeks for him to stop looking at the pictures of them together and imagining what he could have done differently to make Sam want to keep in touch with him. Gabriel knew he should delete the pictures, but only having Sam’s image in his memory seemed like even worse torture.

 

By the time a month was over, Gabriel knew he was starting to move on. Or at least that was what he was going to tell himself. He was back to pranking, throwing himself into it with whole-hearted intensity. His professors were praising the emotional depth that his writing had required and he wanted to laugh. Who knew that getting your heart broken into a thousand pieces would help academically?

 

It was five weeks, two days and a certain amount of hours that he was telling himself he wasn’t keeping track of when he heard it.

 

A burst of laughter, laughter that he knew almost as well as he did his own had him spinning around in the middle of the Quad. It only took him a moment to catch sight of Sam, towering above the group of people he was standing with. They were only twenty or so feet away and a sound that might have been a sob escaped him.

 

His heart was beating wildly, he could feel his face flushing and Gabriel soaked in the sight of Sam, his mouth curved in a wide smile and he fought down the vicious swell of jealousy. While he had been nursing a broken heart, Sam looked as healthy and happy as ever and that hurt, it hurt so _badly_.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel’s attention moved to Charlie a moment later, realizing that she was a part of the group walking with Sam. He swallowed as the rest of the group slowed when they realized Charlie had stopped. Sam was turning to look over his shoulder and Gabriel turned around and started striding away. He couldn’t see Sam. Couldn’t see the look of pity or whatever emotion Sam might still have for him. He couldn’t do it.

 

“Gabriel!” This time Charlie’s voice was louder and Gabriel hunched his shoulders, looking at the building in front of him. If he could just get around the corner, he could break into a run, and he’d try to explain it to her later, he’d try, or make it up to her somehow, or something!

 

Footsteps behind him had him flinching, especially when Charlie grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop. Gabriel turned to face her and froze when he realized that Sam was only a few steps behind her, his face stunned. He bit his lip and told himself that he wasn’t going to fall apart here. He wasn’t. “Charlie, not now, _please_ ,” he begged and pulled his arm away.

 

He clenched his hand around the backpack again and turned to keep walking. Gabriel rubbed frantically at his face, scowling when he saw how wet his sleeve came away. No, no, no! He was done crying over Sam, he was done, not anymore!

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel tensed and looked up, realizing that Sam must have jogged to get in front of him. He froze and swallowed hard as he took in the sight of Sam. Sam looked more tired than he’d first noticed, bags under his eyes and maybe like he’d been burning the candle at both ends. Gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, staring at the ground. “Hello Sam,” he whispered.

 

“Oh god, Gabriel,” Sam breathed, stepping closer, reaching to touch him. “You, do you go to school here?”

 

Just like that, Gabriel found his anger again and he looked up at Sam and glared at him. “Yes, I do. I’m a senior, about to enter graduate school,” he said, raising his chin a fraction. “Why? Didn’t think I could get into a place like Stanford?”

 

“No, no, Gabriel, fuck, that isn’t what I meant at all!” Sam said, dropping his hand back to his side. “I just…”

 

“Just what?” Gabriel snapped, scowling. “Thought we could have our fun, and then go on our merry ways and never see each other again? So sorry to inconvenience you, Sam!”

 

“Gabriel,” Sam said, brow wrinkling. “Why are you angry?”

 

“Why am I angry?” Gabriel said, clenching his hands into fists. “Are you really asking me that question Sam? Because it’s a fucking stupid one!”

 

“I thought…” Sam trailed off. “I thought you’d…”

 

Gabriel laughed, scoffing as he settled his backpack on his shoulder again. “You thought what? That you could make me fall in love with you in Cancun and then ignore me the second we were apart and I’d run into your arms!?” he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You’re in love with me?” Sam breathed, his eyes going wide.

 

Gabriel froze and cursed himself for letting that slip. “I was,” he growled, watching Sam flinch back from him. “You made it blatantly clear it was just some fun that week, since I haven’t heard from you for the last five weeks!”

 

“I dropped my phone into a puddle. The day we got back. It rained, really hard, Saturday night,” Sam said. “I lost everything. Pictures, contacts, everything. I didn’t, I didn’t have data on in Cancun. None of it was backed up.”

 

Gabriel tensed and stared at Sam, but the anguish in his tone was obvious, and oh god, the small seed of hope in his chest was growing and he couldn’t keep it smothered.

 

“I didn’t,” Sam managed, a sad laugh escaping him as he hung his head. “I don’t even have a picture of you Gabriel. We took so many together, you made me take all the selfies, remember? Because I had the longer arms? And I was gonna send ‘em to you as soon as I was back. I lost all of them.”

 

“I…” Gabriel swallowed, his heart in his throat. He blinked hard and wiped at his face, sniffling hard.

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair. “I think I’ve texted two dozen people, trying to remember your phone number. And then seeing you, I thought I was dreaming, and, and-”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed.

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut, rubbing at his face. “Oh god, I’ve missed you saying my name, I’ve missed you so much, and I had no way to find you, and I was cursing myself for saying we shouldn’t learn more about each other, and Gabriel, please, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I wanted to text you every moment of every day of the past five weeks. I’m so sorry I hurt you, and that you thought I didn’t want you, but I just-”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, feeling light-headed and dizzy. “Stop talking.” He watched Sam snap his jaw shut and anguish overtake Sam’s face. He put his backpack down on the ground and walked forward a few steps, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and burying his face against Sam’s chest. He took a slow inhale of Sam’s scent and melted, pressing as close as he could possibly get.

 

It was only a second later before Sam’s arms came around him and were holding and squeezing him tight. Sam’s face was pressed to his hair and Gabriel held on tighter when he realized that he could feel drops of tears. Gabriel cleared his throat and pulled back just enough to whisper “I lied.”

 

It took Sam a moment to answer, but Gabriel didn’t mind. He was busy memorizing the feel of Sam’s arms around him again.

 

“About what?”

 

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest. “Saying that I was in love with you. Wrong tense. I am. So, hopelessly fucking gone for you.”

 

Sam smiled against Gabriel’s hair. “So I’m forgiven?”

 

Gabriel tightened his fingers in Sam’s clothing and pressed in closer to him. “On two conditions.”

 

“Anything,” Sam whispered immediately, tightening his arms around Gabriel.

 

“Condition number one, we go back to my apartment and spend the rest of the day together. I need,” Gabriel choked on the word and tightened his hold. “I need that,” he admitted, his voice quiet.

 

“Done,” Sam said, his voice ringing with certainty. “What’s the other?”

 

Gabriel laughed a little, pulling back to look up at Sam. “I lied, there’s two more.”

 

Sam smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “Okay, what are the others?”

 

“Give me your damn phone number, last name and fucking Facebook profile, we’re going official with this shit,” Gabriel said, watching as Sam’s entire face lit up as he laughed and gave an eager nod.

 

“And the last one?” Sam asked, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Gabriel reached up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

 

Sam grinned, picked up Gabriel by the waist, and kissed him until they both had to break away for air and Charlie and the rest of Sam’s friends were applauding.

 

Gabriel winked at Sam and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, turning to the group. “Thank you, thank you, but this particular show is being taken private. We appreciate the audience participation portion, but we have some serious catching up to do.”

 

Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel’s waist, settling the shorter man in an easier position. “Now, if you’ll excuse us!”

 

 

~!~

 

 

Later, after several orgasms, a shower, some napping, and another orgasm, Gabriel curled up into Sam’s chest and felt the last of the doubt and tension in him fade away. They’d announced their relationship on Facebook, they had each other’s names and phone numbers backed up a dozen times over, and Sam was already talking about maybe moving in with him next semester.

 

Gabriel cuddled into Sam’s chest again and hummed.

 

“I’m not ready for another round yet,” Sam said, rubbing his hand up and down Gabriel’s back.

 

“Nah,” Gabriel breathed, shifting to rest his chin on Sam’s chest. “Me neither. I’m just thinking I want to take you back to Cancun.”

 

“Oh?” Sam asked, looking down at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gabriel nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Have you in my room, fly there and back with you. Get drunk with you, flirt shamelessly with you, all of it. Take all the pictures and save them.”

 

Sam’s breath caught and he leaned down to kiss Gabriel slowly. “Okay, yes, please.”

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, ready to doze off again.

 

“Yeah, Gabe?” Sam whispered back.

 

“I love you,” he said, giving a sleepy smile.

 

Sam grinned. “I love you too, Gabe. Never gonna let you go.”

 

Gabriel poked Sam in the side. “First line is ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’, get it right.”

 

“Did you, did you just fucking rickroll me? In bed?” Sam asked, shoving at Gabriel indignantly.

 

Gabriel dissolved into laughter, rolling away from Sam for a moment until Sam yanked him back and octopused around him. “Yes, yes I did.”

 

“Fucking hell, I love you,” Sam breathed, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again.

 

Gabriel nodded and melted into the kiss and let his eyes fall shut.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
